The Wall of Thanks
by Christlover357
Summary: Benson isn't all that fond of thanksgiving, but can a certain loliman change that? Oneshot.


Benson was not one to be fond of Thanksgiving. He found it to be a bump in his daily routine. A day slackers didn't have to work. Sure there was the great, tasty food and the parades. Whoop de stinking doo. Besides what did he have to be thankful for? His crummy apartment? All the stress that Mr. Malleard puts him under? As far as he was concerned he had nothing to be truly thankful for. The gumball machine sighed as he pulled into the driveway of the house. He got out of his car and walked up the steps. When he walked in the door he caught sight of Muscle Man standing on the couch, twirling his shirt going 'Woooooooo!'

"Muscle Man , what are you doing ?!", Benson asked loudly. Muscle man turned to face his boss.

"Oh, hey Benson, I was just checking these football stats and the Dallas Cowboys are kickin' but! Woooooooooooo!", Muscle Man replied. Benson rubbed his temples.

"That's just wonderful, but I just need to know where High Five Ghost and Skips are? They said they'd help me make the dinner for tonight."

"Yeah I know where they are. There upstairs in Malleards office."

"What!? Why are they in there?!,", Benson asked worriedly.

"Well you see Benson, Pops had this Pops idea where we write on index cards what were thankful for, then tape it to the wall. He calls it the Wall of Thanks. I put up Starla and my Muscle Mass! Its totally awesome!", Mitch inquired. Then Benson ran up the stairs, down the hall into the office where he found Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, HFG, and Skips writing and putting up index cards.

"Benson! What a jolly good show for you to join us! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Hi Pops, I just came to-", Benson stopped talking when he saw all the index cards taped to the wall, "Pops are you sure this is okay with your dad?"

"Oh I'm sure its fine. Its really good show. Plus everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Haha!"

"This is really fun Benson.", said Skips.

"I putting up video games and cofeeeee!", Rigby said.

"It is nice to remember all we have to be thankful for.", HFG added, Benson rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it is", agreed Mordecai, "I'm putting up friends and grilled cheese and-"

"Margaret.", Rigby teased. Mordecai responded by slugging him in the arm. Benson just shook his head.

"Well, I was coming up to grab Skips and Fives. But since there busy we can do it in about a half hour later.", then Benson preceded to walk out.

"Wait Benson!", Pops called out, "Come and join us! It will be wonderful!"

"Sorry Pops, I don't think I can. I have stuff I need to do."

"Aw what?", Mordecai asked, "Its your day off, enjoy it."

"Yeah its good to reflect on all we have.", HFG said agreeing.

"Don't be a party pooper Benson!", Rigby said. Benson turned around and his gumballs got red.

"I DON'T WANT TO PUT ANYTHING ON THE WALL OF THANKS OKAY!? ….. I don't have much to be thankful for anyways.", Benson turned back around leaving everyone in stunned silence.

"What about oxygen?", Pops asked. Benson stopped and looked behind him.

"Excuse me?"

"Oxygen Benson", Pops replied, "Isn't wonderful that were able to breath! Its truly a good show."

"(sigh) Alright Pops, I guess I am thankful for oxygen.", Benson responded. Then Skips spoke.

"I know you don't like your apartment, but at least you have a roof over your head.", he said.

"Okay Skips, your also right. I should be grateful for the roof over my head.", Pops was delighted at this response.

"Okay my friend, now its your turn to tell us what you so very much thank the Lord for! Hahahaha!", Pops said. For the first time that day Benson began to smile.

"Okay Pops, I will… I'm thankful for my current employment, and for the park itself! I love cats, so I guess I'm thankful for them… like Rigby I do enjoy a good cup of coffee…. I'm also thankful for, for everyone of you.", Benson said with a smile. There was a collection of Awwwwws throughout the room.

"Good Show! Jolly Good Show!", Pops delightedly said hugging the gumball machine.

"You know what else I'm thankful for.", Rigby said, HAMBONING! It saved our lives that day!", everyone laughed at the memory. The they spent the next hour talking about everything they were thankful for. They recalled old memories and fun times. They thought of everything from toilet paper to maps to give thanks for. Dinner was a little late, but to everyone it was okay. They had a great time reminiscing. Even after dinner they added to the Wall of Thanks. In the words of Pops, it was a very, jolly, good show.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day Pops was up at 6:00 a.m. adding to the Wall of Thanks, laughing quietly to himself. Then his dad showed up at the doorway.

"Hello Papa!", Pops said happily.

"Hi son", Mr. Malleard said looking around, "What is all this?", Pops started giggling.

"Oh its my Wall of Thanks! You put on index cards what your thankful for and tape them to the wall!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Benson! Benson! Come quick!", Pops shouted grabbing his technical employee.

"What is it Pops?"

"I want to show you something. it's a jolly good show!", then Benson followed the ever- happy loliman to the Wall of Thanks.

"Look Benson!", Pops said pointing at some new index cards on the wall. Surprisingly Mr. Malleard put them up, he liked the idea. He put up the following things: Pops, the park, money, and my employees. In parentheses he put there names, Skips, High Five Ghost, Muscle Man, Mordecai, Rigby…... And Beanteen. Benson chuckled and smiled in amusement.

**I hope you liked this. I thank God for each reviewer, follower, favoriter, and all of my cyber friends. You guys are awesome. Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone : ) **


End file.
